Set It Off
by fortheloveofwomencontest
Summary: Coffee, some lingerie and fingering. Well, it brightens someone's day. An entry for the For the Love of Women contest.


**Title: **Set it Off

**Summary: **Coffee, some lingerie and fingering. Well, it brightens someone's day.

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **Leah x Victoria  
**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own. Twilight belongs to SMeyer, I'm just making them happy.  
**  
**

"Ow." Victoria cries out. "Son of a mother-."

She'd forgotten to tuck her feet in as she spun around in her chair.

Half an hour to kill and the day's end seems to be taking its goddamn time.

She spins around once more hoping that when she stops, a few minutes will have whirled by.

No such luck. On the upside, she thought, she was grateful for her corner office. It means she can do shit like this.

She decides to alphabetize her law annals in descending order. Hopefully, that will take more time.

She reaches the files beginning with the letter M when she looks up to see that she is now 10 minutes late. Rose had suggested going shopping for lingerie as a pick me up after a horrible breakup.

In her rush to leave the office she nearly forgets to turn out the lights and shut her computer screen off. The firm had recently done an environmental audit of its staff and results were not good. Going green would fit in with their image and all efforts were mandatory.

As she runs towards her car she thanks the Gods of fashion for the return of pumps. Ten minutes later she's reached her destination. Leaving slightly later meant she managed to avoid the rush hour traffic.

She decides to get a drink at the coffee shop by the lingerie store while she waits for Rose. Her cappuccino is quickly drained as she notes that she's thirstier than she thought. All of a sudden she needs to use the bathroom. Her bladder has decided to make its presence known.

**  
Inhale.

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

Exhale.  
Again.

Three more times and she's ready to take a piss. Public toilets have always crept her out. It took her a year to get used to the office one.

She barely makes the ringtone out through the flush of the toilet. Ignoring it she straightens her dark green wrap dress and touches up her makeup using the full length mirror before her. Her fiery red curls receive a finger combing and only then does she answer her phone without looking at the caller ID.

"Hey, I'm really sorry but Connor's come down with something and Emmett still hasn't made it home. I'm going to have to give it a miss but we can still meet tomorrow morning."

She was expecting that Rose would be running fashionably late not engaged in nursing duties.

"See this is why I don't have children. Or pets for that matter." Rose gives a chuckle and knows that Victoria is ok. "Tell the little guy Auntie Victoria says hi. I hope he feels better and I'll see you tomorrow."

She makes her way back to pay the bill, resigned to going home. As she approaches her table she sees a woman with long dark hair hovering. By the time she reaches the table she is gone. Her eyes follow the woman as she exits and walks into the lingerie store across the street. Her walk reveals confidence and a toned body squeezed into dark blue skinny jeans and a red fitted shirt.

_Looks like I'm going shopping after all_. With that thought Victoria pays quickly and enters the store. She rationalizes that she deserves a treat after the 6 month drama of Jane Sanchez. Crazy bitch had been a drain on her time and resources. She had been a constant attention seeker, very immature and a whiner. But the sex was good. Hiding her vibrator had been the last straw. Nobody came between her and Frankie. She felt a great sense of relief with the departure of Jane and vowed to not get into a serious relationship too soon.

"Hi, do you need any help?" a perky blonde asked.

"Um, no thanks. Just looking."

Victoria quickly scanned the store. The layout making it easy to spot another person but she doesn't see the dark haired beauty. Well, she looked beautiful from behind, especially her ass. She decides to actually browse for lingerie seeing as she's here. The majority of customers are women of all ages but there are 2 scared looking men. One looks like he'll catch a disease if he touches a piece of lingerie.

After fifteen minutes of perusal she hasn't found anything until a cobalt blue set catches her eye. The color will suit her and the almost transparent material would be good for the warm weather they've been having lately.

As she walks towards her next purchase another customer decides that moment to cross her path and they collide. Grabbing the back of her shirt Victoria stops her from falling. The shirt is bunched up and reveals a smooth brown back and toned ass. She can see she isn't wearing any underwear and the smell of almonds drifts towards her. Long black hair has fallen forward; Victoria has found her mystery woman.

"Sorry, didn't see you." Victoria answers breathlessly though she's not the one who nearly fell.

The woman turns around so that Victoria has to let go, reluctantly.

"Close call but at this angle I got to see this." The woman shows Victoria a fuchsia set that had been on the floor.

"Just my size too."

Victoria's eyes flicker then to the woman's chest. Full breasts are showcased in the tight red shirt. She looks back up before she is caught staring but then finds herself lost in the woman's face. All she sees now is more of that smooth brown skin, hazel eyes, long black hair, red full lips and a beauty spot above her now arched left eyebrow. The symmetry is thrown off and Victoria quickly realizes she has, in fact, been caught staring.

"You were saying?"

"I wasn't."

"Oh."

With that original response Victoria proceeds to get her cobalt set and find a changing room in which to hide.

The line is long and the day is hot. There's an uncharacteristic sale, remnants of the economic downturn. She's two people away from getting her wish to be in solitary confinement. Meanwhile, she's been keeping herself entertained by listening to the pair of ladies behind her.

"Nana, I really don't think I can wear this. It's see-through," the younger lady almost whispers the second line.

"It's your wedding night you've been teasing him long enough!"

"David's not like that."

"Love, David's a man. When you bent over to put away the dishes he probably thought you were teasing him. You're young, you need to have some fun. Listen to your grandmother."

"Is that what you're doing with that set? Going to have fun with your man friend?"

"Floyd makes me feel good and yes, you're never too old to have fun."

"I'm glad you're happy. By the way I'm a 34B not a D. Thanks for the ego boost."

"Guess we better go back. Gives me a chance to pick up that polka dot set."

They rush off as she finally reaches the salesgirl. Suddenly, she smells almonds. Before she can process that thought the salesgirl turns to her.

"Okay, there's a room free at the end. How many items?"

"Just one."

Victoria starts to make her way over and then hears the sound of heels behind her. Her heart rate picks up almost skipping a beat.

Just before she reaches the door she hears the salesgirl call out.

"Excuse me miss, but-"

"It's ok, we're together," the woman finishes for her.

Victoria says nothing but feels her stomach do a slight flip.

The door shuts silently once they have both entered.

The dressing room is small but has a mirror and a small bench. Though the cream walls reach the floor, there's a gap between the ceiling and the room itself so it's not too claustrophobic.

The other woman speaks first.

"We're both women. We've seen it all before and got nothing to be ashamed of. Besides, I don't know how much longer I could've stood out there. They need to invest in better ventilation."

"Yeah sure. I guess we should exchange names seen as we're about to get naked."

"Leah. You?"

"Victoria."

Leah whips off her shirt and unclasps her nude colored bra. The women are facing each other and Victoria starts to feel warm as she sees those full breasts and brown nipples affected by the change in temperature.

To distract herself she unties her wrap dress. She's not wearing a bra and reaches for the blue bra removing it from the hanger. As she fumbles with the clasp warm hands cover hers.

"Let me help you with that." Leah says her breath lingering on her neck. Victoria's skin puckers into goosebumps.

Leah's fingertips graze the underside of her breasts to get them to better fit the cups. Then she closes the clasp from behind.

"Beautiful color."

They stare at each other now facing the mirror. Leah is right. It is a beautiful color. It's a demy cup so that the tops of her breasts are showing and the material is transparent enough that you can see the pink nipples beneath, even if you can't see the shape. As she goes to adjust her straps slightly, Victoria's arm brushes against warm skin.

Only then does Victoria realize Leah still hasn't got her bra on.

"Your turn."

Leah stands in front of the mirror and Victoria retrieves the fuchsia bra from the other side of the room. It's a front clasp and clearly two sizes too small for the ample breasts before her. In trying to get the cups to fit Victoria has both hands covering each breast, giving a squeeze as she tries once more to get the clasp to close. Leah moans and closes her eyes.

Victoria's hands still but the bra falls away. She squeezes again and brings Leah's back to rest against her chest. She continues to palm Leah's breasts and watches as her breathing picks up speed. She decides to change tempo and lets one hand pinch Leah's right nipple as the other hand snakes down to Leah's abdomen reaching the opening of her jeans. Her hand pauses but continues when Leah breathes out a 'yes'.

Her fingers reach warmth, soft curls and damp denim. They tease Leah's opening, gliding up and down. She wraps an arm around Leah's waist as her balance becomes unsteady holding her closer. Leah's head falls back against her shoulder and this gives her better access to nip and lick from the side of her neck to her shoulder.

Pulling her jeans down, Victoria plunges two fingers into Leah's center without warning and her hips buck in reaction. She's biting her lip so hard to stop herself from crying out but still lets out a strangled cry. Victoria's fingers keep a steady rhythm but begin to speed up as Leah rocks against her hand. Watching it all she revels in the knowledge that she is the one getting these reactions from the beautiful woman before her. She only wishes she had gotten a chance to kiss the now slightly parted lips. She feels her own arousal but concentrates on getting Leah to have her happy ending.

It seems Leah's forgetting how to breathe. Victoria can feel she is close. So very close.

" Please. Yes. More." Leah manages to get out.

She uses her other hand so that her thumb swirls Leah's clit and finally pinches it as she thrusts her fingers twice more. Leah lets out a low moan and collapses against Victoria, riding out her climax.

As soon as she has recovered Leah spins around, holds Victoria's face with both her hands and crushes their lips together. The kiss is frantic and hard. Victoria feels euphoric as she finally gets to feel those soft, plump lips. Leah deepens the kiss and Victoria opens her mouth slightly to accommodate. She hums her delight as their tongues meet. They continue to make out until Leah leads her to the small bench and lowering herself on her lap, legs on either side. The feel of her bare skin on hers only increased her arousal.

Finally, they break apart briefly to catch a breath.

"Your turn," Leah says.

She kisses her once more, more gently, then begins to trail down her neck to the tops of her breasts. She pulls her bra down and tongues her left nipple. Victoria lets out a gasp. Leah's tongue swirls and her mouth sucks as she pinches the other nipple.

Victoria is not as good at keeping quiet. She grabs Leah's hair to keep her against her, breathing harder. Leah gives the same attention to the other nipple and then twists around to ease her off her lap onto the bench. She slowly crouches down on her knees planting kisses on her way.

Once she reaches black boyshorts she slides them down and glides her fingers against Victoria's wet opening. Already knowing she's ready, she doesn't tease like Victoria, and lets a finger slip into her center. She begins to thrust in and out and then adds another finger. After a few seconds she replaces her fingers with her tongue and Victoria gives out a whisper-cry. Her thighs start to shake and she is making unintelligible sounds as Leah licks around her opening. She brings one leg over her shoulder to get a better position as her fingers make a reappearance plunging in again and again. She finds Victoria's clit and rubs a few times when she feels her whole body shudder in pleasure.

Coming down from her high she strokes Leah's soft, damp hair her head resting on her thigh as she tries to regulate her breathing. Near successful, she slides off the bench and wraps her arms around Leah's front pulling her back towards her. Leah's head lays on her chest and their legs are entangled.

"I saw you before. In the coffee shop I mean," Leah says in a low voice, once they're comfortable. "I was wondering whether to leave my number but chickened out."

"You should have."

"You looked so beautiful but I couldn't tell whether you were that way inclined. I don't really have good dar. I'm not interested in 'turning' straight girls."

"No worries here. Besides, I kinda followed you here."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Wanna follow me home?"

"Depends, what do _I_ get out of it."

"Coffee. With cream _and _sugar."

"As long as there's a lotta cream, I'm in.

"Don't worry, you will be."

A few moments more in post coital calm and they make a move to get dressed.

"You know, you had the wrong size bra," says Victoria as she replaces the lingerie.

"I know," Leah replies, smiling.

"Also, that color looks good on you."

"Oh, I _know._"

They look at each other and burst out laughing forgetting the long line outside and the heat of summer.


End file.
